


Visit

by chommki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Post-Godcor Arc, The Next Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chommki/pseuds/chommki
Summary: A demon and an angel visits their master.
Relationships: Groknar the Destroyer & Star the Survivor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> smh, tooth convinced me to post my stuff >>)
> 
> tumblr is the same name if you'd like to get first notice for new work and artwork

In another universe, under a different set of stars, laid an infant in a wooden crib. The moonlight stroked his soft, rosy cheeks as he snoozed, dark eyelashes shining and a birthmark of an old constellation bare on the babe’s forehead.

One might recognize it as Ursa Major; The Big Dipper.

But nobody in this universe would ever recognize the lost constellation or ever hear of its significance. The babe would sleep soundly, unaware of who he was or what he was, and it would be alright. That person had long ended his story.

No story comes without its fans, however. For in another plane of existence, in the same room, a demon had been dutifully watching this child. It could still taste a nightmare. (A tangy hint of despair with an overbearing taste of sweet loneliness.)

It had been watching for some time now, eating the nightmares that would come and infect the infant’s dreams.

“Groknar the Destroyer.” A harmonious voice spoke from behind the demon. An angel with six wings, oldest of all the angels, held an innocent grin.

The demon couldn’t help a smirk. “Star.”

“Oh, come now. I had the decency to use your full name.”

“Star the Survivor, then.”

“Much better.” The angel tucked in their wings as they sauntered to the other’s side, taking comfort in resting their arms on the edge of the crib. The babe gurgled gently from below them.

The demon, large and burly, took no care to acknowledge the other one. (Perhaps in another form, another time, it would nuzzle the other’s wool and let it play with its horns. But now was not that time.)

Star the Survivor would disagree. “C’mon, now,” It huffed, “No head pats? You’d make the other angels cry human tears.” It let its three eyes lay upon the human. “The Master is cute, isn’t he? Not like before.” A quiet tone took hold of its voice.

With a large, single eye, the taller one finally looked at the angel. “You should’ve seen him in the beginning. He was a wee thing, our Master. He had a small grasp on his power, but had so much potential. In fact, he was not unlike how he is now.” A gruff ‘heh’ punctuated its sentence. If you could see it’s mouth, covered by rainbow-black wool, you’d see a curled smile of sharp teeth.

A quiet pause filled the air. For a long moment, it was just a demon of rainbow-black wool, an angel with white-and-blue fur, and a baby in a crib, sitting in the dark which could only be illuminated by pure moonlight.

Groknar the Destroyer moved from its faithful position, stretching its arms as though they could actually get sore. “That’s enough human emotion for a millenia.”

A giggle came from its partner. “You’re telling me! I’ve always wondered how the Master did it, feeling so much for so long. It’s ridiculously sad, really. Now,”

Star the Survivor turned around to face the wall of the bedroom. Only the shadow of the crib formed on the wood and clay. “Are you ready to leave? I’m feeling for a little Order right now.” A large, white-toothed grin fit itself on the angel’s face. It was stretched a bit too wide, with too many teeth to feel comfortable.

A deep chuckle resounded from the demon, though a red glint could be seen from its eye. “And I have been craving for some Chaos.”

With a pop, they were gone, unbeknownst to one, small child.


End file.
